Hogwart's Boys
by Moondancer63
Summary: Summary: So just a lot of slashes that I found interesting. All from the same timeline/ school year. Also Voldemort was defeated and just to make it interesting all those he killed came back to life. Victor decided to more to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Also Sirius didn't die he was stunned. Below is a list of slashes. More may be added.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

So just a lot of slashes that I found interesting. All from the same timeline/ school year. Also Voldemort was defeated and just to make it interesting all those he killed came back to life. Victor decided to more to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Also Sirius didn't die he was stunned. Below is a list of slashes. More may be added.

Parings:

1\. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

2\. Harry Potter/James Potter/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy

3\. Ron Weasley/Snape

4\. Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

5\. James Potter/Draco Malfoy

6\. Harry Potter/James Potter/Sirius Black

7\. Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Snape

8\. Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley

9\. Fred Weasley/George Weasley

10\. Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley

11\. Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley/Cedric Diggory

12\. Oliver Wood/Victor Krum/Cedric Diggory

13\. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley/James Potter

14\. Harry Potter/Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Cedric Diggory

15\. Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley/Percy Weasley

16\. James Potter/Lucius Malfoy/Snape/Sirius Black

17\. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley/Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley

18\. Ron Weasley/Victor Krum

19\. Harry Potter/Victor Krum/Cedric Diggory


	2. Detention

Chapter one: Detention (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley (Harry Pov)

"You just had to get detention on your first night back didn't you?" asked Hermione as Ron and I walked into dinner. "And with Malfoy."

"Sorry Mione," said Ron.

"We have to be there soon," I said. "Hurry and eat something Ron. I don't want to deal with Snape this early in the school year." We quickly scarfed down something and ran out of the Great Hall towards the potions classroom with Hermione glaring at us.

"Your late," said Snape from behind us making us jump. I hate when does that. Why does he always have to do that? It gets rather annoying after a while. "You three will be locked in here till morning. That is what I was told to do," he gripped. "Now had I had my way you three wouldn't be my problem. But as it is I'll just have to seal you in." He stormed out leaving the three alone in the room.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Draco crossly. "This is your fault Potter."

"What's this?" asked Ron as he walked towards the potion at the front of the room. He tripped and spilled the potion making tails of pink smoke go up all three of their noses. Draco glared at Ron and was about to say something when I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him around to face him. I started kissing Draco deeply and Ron watched. When I stepped back he had a look of shock on my face. I just kissed Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin house, and I somewhat liked it. This was not happening.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"It's actus penitus in sensibus." Both Ron and I stared at him in confusion. "A potion that makes you act on your deepest desires," said Draco breathlessly. Ron shrugged off his robe and started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," said Ron.

"Isn't is obvious," said Draco. "You want either me or Potter or both of us."

Screw it I though as I latched onto Draco's neck making him moan. The three of us started making out and all three of us stripped each other down to our boxers in a few short minutes.

"Come here," Ron said to Harry pulling him close.

"Wait," said Draco pulling his wand out. "Harry remove your glasses."

"Why," I asked. Wait when did he become Draco and since when does he call me Harry?

"Do you trust me?"

I thought for a moment about all the times in the past where we had fought. I realized that it might have been jealousy instead in hatred and I found myself slowly answering. "Yes, yes I do."

"Rectus oculi," said Draco and a golden glow surrounded my eyes before fading. "Did it work?"

"What?"

"Harry what does the board say?" asked Ron.

"Um. It says Sixth years need to get an outstanding to get into NEWT level potions," I answered wondering what was going on.

"Harry," said Draco slowly. "You don't have glasses on." I reached up to find that I didn't before throwing myself on Draco and started kissing his mouth. Ron came up behind me and pulled down my blue boxer briefs and started to eat out my ass.

"Scoot back," I moaned into Draco's ear. He scooted back and I pulled off his black silk boxers and threw them somewhere in the room. His 8-inch cock bounced up and hit my face as I did so.

I put my lips on it and started to bob my head making him moan. Ron came up and pulled down his red boxers letting them drop on the floor as he let his 8-inch cock spring free. Draco grabbed it and pulled Ron over him and began to suck his dick. I let go of Draco's dick as I made a split-second decision and pushed my underwear down before climbing on top of Draco and slowly easing his thick cock into my ass.

He moaned as I did so and Ron eased himself onto my 9-inch cock making him moan. Draco started to move and all three of us started moaning before cuming. We then used a quick cleaning spell before curling up on top of our clothes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _So I know that this sucks (haha didn't mean to make it sound bad)_

 _Review and give tips on how to make it better. This is the first of 19 one shots so hopefully the next will be better. I'm not that god at writing sex scenes yet but probably will moving forward in this series_


End file.
